runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon Dawn
Details Starting Off Speak to Ted Asgar in the Clogwyn General Store and tell him about the disappearance of his son, Jimmy Asgar. To your surprise, Ted does not seem at all sorry for the loss of his son, and says that he knew he would get himself into trouble one day. Ask him what you can do, and he will tell you that Jimmy is not normal, that he can make reality out of dreams and thoughts, and that many inhabitants of the surrounding mountains seek this power. Ask him who would possibly need Jimmy, and he will explain that there is a cult of warrior mages called the Dragoknights hidden within the mountains, and that they have attacked the town many times in the past. Ask him to tell you more about the Dragoknights, and he will explain that he is too busy, and will point you towards the Clogwyn Pub and tell you to speak to Charlie Fletcher. Charlie’s Explanation Speak to Charlie in the pub, and he will tell you that the Dragoknights live in Hatchet Cave, and that they are furious at you for destroying their creations, which appear to be the dragon bats, the Vampyron, and Patagonia. He will then state that this is probably the reason they took Jimmy, as he is unaware of Jimmy’s powers. Hatchet Cave Travel to Hatchet Cave like you did during the Horror of Hatchet Cave quest, but you should immediately be approached by a Vampyron, who will teleport you to a circular room. In here a figure should approach you, he will reveal that his name is Sraconis, and that he is a Dragoknight. He will then tell you that they took Jimmy because his powers are incredibly dangerous and that they must be taken from him, as he is too weak a creature to control them. He will ask you if you are aware of this, and after telling him you are, Scraconis will tell several vampyron, also present in the room, to take you away. Prison You will appear in a small cell within what seems like a giant prison complex. You will also notice Jimmy in your cell, but he is incredibly pale and lying on the floor. Scraconis will approach you and you will ask him what he did to Jimmy. He will then explain that they are experimenting on him and that he is currently soulless. Battle with Jimmy Scraconis will leave, and Jimmy will approach you. You will try talking with him, but he will scratch you in the face, hitting from 100-200 damage and knocking you down. Holding your hands to your bleeding face, you will tell him to stop, but it is pointless. You will now have to fight Jimmy without weapons, armour, potions, or food. Although he doesn't have a combat level, he is fairly strong, but a player with a combat level of 100 or above should be able to easily kill him. After killing Jimmy you will faint from blood loss. Experimentation You will wake up on an operating table, with several Dragoknight doctors around you. You will notice that your skin has turned green, blue, red, or black (it’s different with every player). You will ask what’s going on, and the doctors will explain that they are just running some tests, and one of them will hit you on the head, once again knocking you unconscious. The Arena You will once again wake up with Scraconis. He will explain that you must fight several creatures in the arena as an experiment, and he will push you through a door after giving you a sword, a halberd, a bow, and some arrows. You will come into a circular, arena-like room and must fight several creatures in a row, listed below: *Sapphirum – A level 100 flying demon that can only be killed with the halberd or the bow. Sapphirum uses ranged attacks. *Vampyron Overlord – A level 150 vampyron who uses magical attacks and can be killed with any combat style. *Akannav – A level 200 warrior and brother of Vannaka, he can be killed with any combat style. After killing all three creatures, which might take several tries, you will be teleported back to Clogwyn without any further explanation, and your skin will have turned back to normal. You will notice, however, that there is a message in your inventory, reading the following: “Stay near, you will be needed in the future” Congratulations, Quest Complete!